Mortality
by I've Been a Labrat
Summary: Hank kinda regrets forsaking God in favor of science (he's sure his Catholic grandparents are rolling over in their graves). Because now he's facing impending doom, and has no place to go after he kicks the proverbial bucket. Not that he believes in an afterlife. It's never been scientifically proven. Just a myth people use to scare themselves to do the right thing before death.
1. The Beginning of Something

_My friend said I should post this, so I shall. Trying a new writing style. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>The phone rang. Charles picked it up after some debate, still wary of making contact with others outside of the mansion. "Hello?"<p>

"_Hey."_

"Raven?"

"_The one and only."_

"I… what…"

"_English, Charles."_

"Right. How… how have you been?"

"_Fine. You?"_

"Tired. Going sober is harder than I thought."

"_It's about time. Did you get a haircut yet?"_

"What? No, I most certainly did not. I like my hair."

"_If you don't cut it, I'll sneak to your room in the middle of the night and shave it off."_

"I've missed you so."

"_I have to talk again some other time."_

"Oh… right. Of course. Some other time, then."

"_Goodbye, Charles."_

"Goodbye, Raven."


	2. Awkward to the Max

"Hank, it's for you!" Charles called up the stairs, having set the phone aside on his desk for Hank to answer. The younger man groggily found his way downstairs, blanket around his shoulders as he wheezed.

"Hello?"

"_Hank?"_

"... Raven?"

"_You okay?"_

"Just a cough."

"_Or several."_

"Why did you call for me?"

"_Hell if I know."_

"Oh."

"_You're always so exciting to talk to."_

"Sorry."

"_How's life?"_

"Eh. Could be better, could be worse."

"_Heh. Same. Still hiding?"_

"What do you care?"

"_That's what I thought. Goodbye, Hank."_

"Goodbye, Raven." A sigh. "And good riddance."


	3. No One Insults Meemaw

Hank tried to pretend he wasn't beginning to enjoy talking to the old feminine mystique over the phone, wherever she was. In the United States, at least. He had to wonder if technicians would ever gain a foothold in international telephone communication. He also had to wonder if he'd end up being the one to do it, because he was bored of his mind watching Charles chew gum and eat his weight in brownies to replace the alcohol he'd been drinking.

"Where are you, anyway?"

"_Behind you."_

"... Why do you do that to me?"

"_I can't believe you fell for that! Oh, wait, yes I can. Nerd."_

"Ugh."

"_What's wrong, sunshine?"_

"That is quite possibly the worst nickname I've ever been given."

"_Shut up, I'm sure your grandma probably gave you worse."_

"... We're getting off the subject. No insulting my Nana."

"_Fine, fine, I won't call your Nana a grouchy old hag."_ A thump. "_Hank?"_

"Just… hit my head on the table."

"_On purpose?"_

"... Sort of."

"_How's my brother?"_

"Didn't you just speak with him?"

"_I did, but he got in the habit of lying to me so I wouldn't worry."_

"I'm surprised you have a heart."

"_Ha. Piss off."_

"Charles is fine… though he might be morbidly obese in a few months if he doesn't cut back on the brownies."

"_I'd suggest rolling him down the halls, but I don't know if he'd even fit."_

"Doubtful."


	4. Here, Kitty, Kitty

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Hank hissed as he wrung his hand, giving in to the old instinct that waving one's hand in the air would somehow ease the pain from burning it on a hot pan. Snatching the stupid phone from the cradle, which had startled him in the first place, Hank sighed. "Hello?"

"_You're still coughing. Also, question."_

"I'm still sick. What?"

"_Do you want kitty back?"_

"Kitty?"

"_Yeah. Claw man. The one who can get shot with fifty bullets and not die."_

"Oh. That kitty."

"_Do you guys want him back or not?"_

"Uh…" An internal debate. "Sure. You found him?"

"_At the bottom of the Potomac. He wasn't very agreeable to a makeover unless he was unconscious."_

"I don't know how to respond to that."

"_He tried to get revenge by drawing a dick on my forehead, but… Pssh. No one knows how to prank a shapeshifter anymore."_

"Heh. That's actually an amusing thought."

"_Right? I'll drop him off later or something."_

"Wait, when is later?"

"_It's a surprise."_

"Oh… I hate surprises."

"_Tough shit."_


	5. Sniff This

They couldn't deny they were disappointed when Logan showed up completely alone. Raven must've dropped him in town and made him hitchhike out to the mansion.

"Welcome back."

"You both look like shit."

"Recovering alcoholic… and Hank's health isn't the best at the moment."

"Hmph. Still got some beer left?"

"Excuse you, beer is for heathens."

A middle claw. "Fine. Whiskey?"

"Hank can show you where he hid it."

"You okay, bub?"

"Not really."

"You might wanna see a doctor or somethin'."

"So we _were_ actually friends in the future."

"Your point?"

"You care." A harsh cough. "There's whiskey, scotch, tequila, and something nameless and illegal."

"Here, sniff this."

"Er… why?"

"It'll clear ya up… or make ya cough hard." A hard smack to Hank's back. "Easy."

"Ow."

"How's Chuck?"

"You just spoke to him… He's fine, just upset his pants don't fit."

"Why don't they fit?"

"He doesn't exercise and he eats brownies every meal. Do the math."

Logan laughed. "Chocoholic. Nice."


	6. Sappiness

The three of them sat in Charles's office, going through old photo albums because Charles was acting a little sentimental, and he said it helped him feel better.

"That was Raven and I at her eighth birthday party."

"Before she turned into a cold hearted bit- Ow, shit!"

"Don't insult my sister."

"Yeah, yeah."

"When was this?"

"Oh, that's… my mother and I. Feel free to burn that photo."

"Mommy issues?"

"How did you guess?"

"'Cause you're just a little bitchy when you talk about her."

"So perceptive, Mr. Logan."

"What about this one?"

"My father." A rueful smile. "Dr. Brian Xavier. His work… was what killed him. I… I remember, he was just a little sick at first, but then it got worse. He didn't want to live the rest of his days in a hospital, because he said he wanted… to spend time with me."

"Hey," Logan put a hand on Charles's shoulder, "He sounds like a good guy. Also, I don't want you cryin' around me. Here."

"... Thank you for the tissue, I suppose."

"You're welcome."

Hank coughed into his arm.


	7. Go to a Damn Doctor

"_You're still coughing."_

"I know."

"_You need to see a doctor. It's been three months."_

"Doctors are notorious for ignoring what you tell them. 'I have a cough.' 'Oh, well, we'll just give you some tums to clear that stomach acid up.'"

"_Hank, as amusing as I find your complaining, this isn't optional."_

"Charles and Logan are plotting to drag me to a doctor."

"_Good. I need you alive. You're a better nemesis than Erik."_

"About that… have you heard anything?"

"_He's sulking in Vinnitsa."_

"Russia? Eastern Europe?"

"_Right on the nose. The Ukraine."_

"He hasn't done anything?"

"_Zip… Hank, if you're coughing this badly, then get off the line."_

"Sorry. Do you want me to hang up?"

"_Can you go ten minutes without coughing?"_

"Doubtful."

"_Hang up and go to a doctor."_

"... No one will let this go, will they?"

"_Nope. Doctor. I need my Cookie Monster nemesis."_

"Cookie Monster?" His voice was dismayed. "I take offense to that."

"_Go cry about it, then. Bye, Hank."_

"Goodbye, Raven."


	8. Freaking Out

"I'm freaking out."

"_Good morning to you too, sunshine."_

"... What timezone are you in?"

"_I'm three hours behind you, asshole."_

"Oh, no, sorry, I'm sorry-"

"_Shut up and tell me why you're wigging out."_

"More tests are required to make a diagnosis."

"_Ah. Well, that puts piss in my cereal."_

"I don't know what to do."

"_You think I'm any help?"_

"... Well… I'm feeling slightly less anxious after talking to you…"

"_Don't get sappy on me. What kind of tests are they doing?"_

"Bloodwork. They also might jam a needle into my lungs to draw out samples. X-Rays. CAT scans."

"_Sounds fun. When?"_

"Next week. Charles is already insisting I rest after it's done."

"_Well, yeah, that's the logical course of action."_

"I don't want to die."

"_Melodrama much? I doubt you're going to die. Probably have some shitty strain of the flu."_

"In September?"

"_Well, that's all the comfort I had to give. I'm going back to sleep. You can call me again before dinnertime. Your timezone."_

"Thank you."

"_Yeah, yeah. Hanging up now."_


	9. Come be My Buddy

"_Hank? Hank, what's wrong? Hey, calm down. It's okay, whatever it is. Seriously, chill out."_

He couldn't stop sobbing, pressing a hand to his eyes to stem the flow of tears. His glasses were on the floor, phone clutched to his ear as he clung to the lifeline that was Raven. She was far away. She was separated from all of this. He wouldn't have to see her every day, worrying about him, like Charles and Logan.

"_Hank, take a deep breath. Get a tissue. You called me for a reason, right?"_

It took several minutes, but he managed to pull himself into some semblance of "together." "I was right."

"_About what?"_

"I'm dying."

"_Oh. Well, hell. I was just beginning to not hate our conversations."_

"… This is serious."

"_Only if you make it that way."_

"Er… I'm not sure cancer is something whimsical."

"_Not with that attitude."_

"I'm unsure how to respond."

"_Do I leave you breathless?"_

"I don't think joking about sexual matters is very appropriate at the moment."

"_When's the funeral?"_

"I… I don't have my own funeral planned."

"_You'd better start. Don't get lilies. That's fucking cliché. Oh, you know what you could do, since you're married to science, is donate your body for study."_

"… That's not helping."

"_You're just bright and happy as can be. Tell you what. Meet me in… Pfft. I don't know. San Francisco? We can have lunch. Walk around. See the sights."_

"That's… over 2500 miles."

"_I'm not coming to New York. It's terrible."_

"Charles will want to come."

"_Don't tell him, or I revoke my invitation."_

"Harsh."

"_Are you coming or not?"_

"… Yes?"

"_Are you asking me a question?"_

"Sorry. Yes."

"_See you tomorrow."_

"Wait, what?"


	10. You Still Look Like Crap

"Hey."

"Uh… hey." Hank stopped in front of her, setting down his bag. She was in her blonde form, the one he'd said was the only beautiful form so long ago. He regretted it now, of course. But he couldn't take back what he'd said. She was in a turtleneck and peasant shirt, bellbottoms covering her long legs and sandals separating her feet from the airport floor. A far cry from his simple t-shirt and corduroy ensemble.

"You look like shit."

"Everyone from here to New York said as much."

"Let's go get coffee."

"I don't know if I should drink that."

"You're already dying. Might as well enjoy your last few months."

"San Francisco… far different than I expected. Of course, it _is_ the heart of the counter culture, which makes sense, as California was a pioneer in the nineteenth century for a new way of living, and has since been seen as the land of opportunity. Which does explain why Hollywood is located several hundred miles south."

A bemused look. "I forgot how chatty you were. What's your bag look like?"

"Sorry. Uh… black suitcase with blue stripes."

"That one?"

"Yeah."

She grabbed it off the carousel. "… Why did you tape your bag?"

"I wanted to be able to find it."

"Ah. It looks as shitty as your face."

"… Thanks," Hank muttered sarcastically.

"Come on. Coffee, then we'll go to my place."


	11. What's Up

"So, what's new?"

Hank took a slow drink of his coffee, letting the steaming mug warm his hands and ignoring the bitterness. Adding more sugar, he shrugged. "Not much. Charles is trying to do several things before taking in new students."

"Sounds like him. What about cat scratch?"

"He's finished off the last of the alcohol in the house. Charles had mixed feelings."

"How about you?"

Another shrug. "Could be better."

"You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I look this way no matter how many hours I sleep."

"You kind of drew shitty cards from the pile."

"I kind of did."

Raven crossed her legs, foot unintentionally brushing Hank's calf. "Do you have a bucket list?"

"No."

"Nothing you wanted to do before you died?"

"I'm not the adventurous type."

"Alright, for the next week, you're going to do what I say, when I say it. No arguments, no being a pussy and backing out of it, no excuses. You're going to go carpe diem on everyone's asses and you're going to enjoy the rest of your life. Got it?"

"… Um… I guess?"

"That's the spirit." Raven took a swig of her coffee before standing up. "Come on. Let's drop your stuff at my apartment and then go have fun."

"I would like to notify you that I need to rest this afternoon."

"You can crash on my couch later."


	12. Tourism

She was holding his hand. She was really, seriously, holding his hand. It still had the same effect it did so many years ago. Well… not quite the same effect. He didn't have to spell out and think of the textbook processes and definitions of several words associated with subjects from physics to astronomy to law to literature, all to keep himself from… well, to put it crudely and colloquially, popping a boner.

He had more self control now. Which was good, because that was the exact last thing he needed right now. They were just acquaintances who kind of really disliked each other. Nothing more. Definitely not even friends. Let alone… sexual partners.

Raven pulled him along through the Redwood Forest, and Hank tried his best to stifle the sudden vicious onset of sneezing. Attempt: unsuccessful. "You're allergic, aren't you?"

"Very much so. My father chopped down the coniferous tree in the backyard when I was three because I couldn't stop sneezing."

"Fun." They quickly went back the way they came.

"Now what?"

"I'm not paying the toll to go back across that stupid overhyped bridge. Want to see Alcatraz?"

"It reminds me of Erik's imprisonment."

"Don't be such a pansy."


	13. Hold Up

_I'd like to give a big big **big** shout out to NotMarge for leaving a review on every single chapter! I'm very flattered you're enjoying it so much. I'd also like to thank everyone else who has favorited and/or followed this story! You guys rock my socks._

* * *

><p>He wheezed, gasping for air by the time they reached the third floor of Raven's apartment building. He sat on the landing, succumbing to his coughing fit and trying to catch his breath for the next several minutes. So caught up in his rasping, he didn't notice for a while that Raven's hand was comfortingly rubbing his back.<p>

"You okay?"

"Hopefully."

"Come on. Just a few more feet to my apartment."

"Right."

"Welcome to casa de Wagner."

"Wagner?"

"My name is Susan Wagner, if anyone asks."

"Who am I supposed to be?"

"Cancer McCoy."

"... Were you always so morbid?"

"Oh yeah. Charles used to bitch about it when we were younger. This is the hall, obviously. Living room. Kitchen. Two bedrooms back there, and a bathroom. I also have a balcony."

"Nice. Er… you like Legos?"

"No, I fucking hate Legos. Do you know what it's like to step barefoot on one? It's cruel and unusual punishment."

"If you hate them, then why are they here?"

A sigh. "Come with me. This is the other bedroom. For my son. Kurt."

"... Oh. _Oh_."

"He's with a babysitter right now. If you hit on her, I will throw you out that window."

"I won't, believe me."

"Who am I kidding? You'd tell her she was ugly and then give her a vaccine to cure her."

"I-"

A doorbell ringing. "That would be them. Can you control your mouth for five minutes?"

"I would like to think so."

"Alright." Raven opened the door. "Hey, Ororo." She lifted a little boy into her arms, his tail swishing back and forth as he grinned with fanged teeth. "This is my friend, Hank."

"Hi." The young girl, no more than sixteen or so, waved. Her hair was snow white.

"Hello."

"He's a mutant, like us," Raven added. "He's really a big blue beast with fur and claws-"

"Er, it's not really that impressive," Hank interrupted, face flushed with embarrassment. "I like your hair."

"Thanks!"

"Here. Twenty, plus tip for doing this so last minute."

"Thanks, Ms. Wagner."

Raven shut the door after making sure the girl disappeared back into her family's apartment. "Kurt, I'd like you to meet-"

The boy suddenly flashed away, reappearing in Hank's arms and nearly giving a heart attack as he jolted up his arms to catch him. "Guten tag!"

"Kurt, try not to startle Hank. He's sick. You could make him kick the bucket."

"Aw."

"So, Hank, you mentioned something about needing rest? Feel free to take the couch. Kurt will stay quiet. _Won't he_, Kurt?"

"Yep!"


	14. Breakfast at Tiffany's

Hank woke the next morning, the apartment sounding and smelling of cooking. He blinked, nearsighted vision fuzzy, which indicated his glasses had been removed. Except, he'd fallen asleep without taking them off. There was a blanket draped over him, his shoes were off, and his tie was slung over the back of the couch.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Er… good morning."

"Guten morgen!"

"Want coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"I made smiley face pancakes, because Kurt would trade his soul for them. Also, scrambled eggs and bacon." She pointed a spatula at him. "If you treat me like a housewife, I'm kicking you out."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"You'd better not. Help yourself."

"Thanks… Oh, this is amazing."

"Oh, right, I forgot Charles can't cook for shit and Logan is just a bundle of joy to help around the house."

"I can bake. That's… the extent of my abilities. Cooking stresses me out."

"Tell me about it. You're lucky this stuff is all ready at the same time."

"Mama, more milk, bitte!"

"What have I told you, Mister? No Germlish. Pick one or the other."

"Awwww."

"So, Hank, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know."

"Good. Let's go to Chinatown."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Good point."


	15. Hissy Fit

Raven was increasingly belittling. It was growing harder to ignore or brush off, and beyond frustrating by this point.

"If you want me to leave, just come out and say it."

"I don't want you to leave, Hank."

"Really? Sounds as though you do."

"What are you talking about?"

He growled, scrubbing his face with one hand as he held onto the railing of the streetcar with the other. "You won't let me live down the fact that, when I was young and foolish, I said something to you I shouldn't have."

"It hurt me, Hank."

"I know. Why do you think I regret what I said?"

"You won't even accept yourself, though."

"That isn't me!"

"Yes, it is! You won't stop hiding because you don't want to look in a mirror and see who you really are!"

"You're not even listening to me! You're twisting my words and hearing what you want!"

A mutual glare. "Fine. What do you want to tell me?"

"I'm sorry for telling you that your natural form wasn't beautiful. I'm also _not_ that beast you insist I am. That was a result of a failed experiment, and my feet is the only part that is the 'real me.' I would appreciate it if you would stop saying the real me is an animal."

Raven turned away, arms crossed as she stared at the street they slowly left behind.


	16. Cheer Up, Charlie

_Thank you to NotMarge and hippiechick2112 for leaving reviews!_

* * *

><p><em>Hank, don't! You're beautiful, Hank. Everything about you-you're perfect.<em>

_It behooves me to tell you this, but even if we save the world tomorrow, and mutants are accepted into society… my feet, your natural blue form, will never be deemed beautiful. You look beautiful now. We need this cure._

Hank sat up breathing hard, doing his best to muffle the subsequent coughs in his arm.

"Hank? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get you something to drink. Here."

"Thanks."

"Nightmare?"

"Sort of… yes."

"About what? Your impending doom?"

"Not quite… it was related to all my regrets, which boils down to me not wanting to die because I've made so many mistakes I don't have time to correct."

"Hank, I'll help you solve your issues tomorrow. Go to sleep."

"... No sage advice from the woman in blue?"

"Not at fuck o'clock in the morning."

"Ah."

"Good night."

"Er… good night."


	17. Shut Up

"You need to learn to enjoy life."

"I do enjoy life."

"Bullshit. You're taking Kurt to the park and he will teach you the art of fun."

"... I'm to learn the art of fun from a child."

"Indeed."

"Fine. Are you coming?"

"Duh. I have to make sure you won't run off to set fire to ants with a magnifying glass or make your own baking soda volcano."

"I take offense to that."

"Good. Come on, Beastie boy. Kurt, let's go!"

"I can't find my car!"

"You have millions of cars! Just pick one!"

"I need the red one!"

"You mean the firetruck? Oh, no, you're not taking that one."

"But _Mommmmm_-"

"No buts! Get your stupid little blue hotwheels and let's go already! Hank only has a small window of time left to learn how to live life!"

"Thank you for making me feel so much better about my predicament."

"I never said I'd coddle you. I said we'd solve your issues."

"I don't know that this is the best way."

A flat look. "Shut up, Hank."

"Goodness."


	18. Pendulum

_Thank you, NotMarge, hippiechick, and anon!_

* * *

><p>Hank pushed Kurt along on the swing, the boy screeching his laughter and urging the man to push him higher.<p>

"Higher!"

"I don't want to go too high."

"Why not?"

"The momentum of your swing will break. If the chains were bound to stiffness, then I could swing you higher without breaking momentum because it would act as a pendulum."

"I don't understand any of what you just said."

"Oh."

"C'mon, higher!"

"You could wrap around the top pole."

"Cool!"

"How is injury a positive consequence?"

"'Cause!"

"'Cause' is not even a reason."

"You sound like Mom."

Hank cast a glance to Raven, who was talking to another woman on the playground. "Who is she talking to over there?"

"I dunno… I could take a closer look."

"Will you be in trouble for eavesdropping?"

"Only if I get caught."

"Alright, fine, go."

"Yippee!"

Hank gasped and flailed a little as Kurt suddenly leapt out of the swing, landing on his feet easily despite the scientist's panic.

"Don't be such a spoil sport!"

"You could have broken your neck!"

"... Gosh, now I get why Mom said you need to have fun."

"... I can have fun."

"Yeah. _Sure_ you can."


	19. Short Circuit

Raven smiled at Hank and Kurt's approach. The woman next to her smiled in a friendly way, though she was a good several years older than Raven. Her hair was jet black, and she was in a business suit despite being at a children's playground.

"Gabrielle, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Hank. And you already know Kurt."

"Pleasure," the woman greeted quietly, shaking Hank's hand.

"So you can come to my apartment and we'll talk."

"Alright. You're sure you don't mind having my son there as well?"

Raven paused, then composed herself. "He's my nephew. Why would I mind?"

"Well… It's just… He's a little… different."

"Different is my middle name. Kurt, are you done on the swings?"

"Nooo," he whined.

"Hank, do you mind staying with him?"

Never mind the fact his brain had short-circuited when Raven said she had a nephew. "Er… uh…"

"I'm assuming that's a yes in nerd-speak. See you in a while."

"Uh…"

Kurt looked up at him, furrowing his brow. "You're bad with girls."

"... I know."

"Let's go to the merry-go-round!"

"You want to push you on that, don't you?"

"Yep!"

"You do realize I keep coughing because I can't breathe properly, right?"

"What's that got to do with the merry-go-round?"

"I… never mind. Disregard what I said."

"You're weird."

Hank couldn't help a small rueful chuckle. "I've known it since I was a little boy."


	20. Extra, Extra

Hank and Kurt quietly stepped back into the apartment, closing the door softly behind them. Kurt jolted a little when he saw an older boy in the living room, playing with his Legos. Gabrielle and Raven were talking at the kitchen table.

"Why is he playing with my toys?"

"Your mother likely told him he could."

"But they're mine."

"You haven't needed to share things many times, have you?"

"Nope."

"Well… I don't imagine he's looking to take your toys away. Why don't you go play with him? And be nice."

"Sure."

"Hey, Hank."

"Hello."

"I was telling Gabrielle how you've been living with Charles."

"... May I ask context?"

Raven pointed to the boy pressing colorful bricks together. "My nephew."

"... Oh my stars and garters."

"Who even says that? Regardless, Charles obviously has no idea."

"... I'm not sure he'd want to know."

"You're not a good judge of character."

"I'd… just like for him to meet David. Just once." Gabrielle seemed desperate, worry in her eyes as she cast her gaze briefly at the boy.

"Don't worry. Charles loves kids, trust me on this. Now, Hank, could you go call Charles? Bring the subject up and _be subtle_."

"Subtlety has never been my strong suit, but I will give my best attempt."

Raven smiled into her coffee. "You always do."


	21. Phone Call

Hank stood awkwardly in the hallway, inching back so he wasn't visible to Gabrielle's worried eyes. The boy, David, apparently, hadn't once looked up at him. Hank had to wonder if the boy was… entirely there, and aware of his surroundings. "Come on, pick up, someone."

"_Hello?"_

"Er… who is this?"

"_... Hank?"_

"... Alex?"

"_Fuck. I haven't seen you in… damn, it's been a while."_

"Likewise. Are… you're at the house again?"

"_No shit, Sherlock. You need something?"_

"I was looking to speak with Charles."

"_Oh. Uh, he's out."_

"... Do I want to know?"

"_I'm telling you anyway. Brace yourself."_

"I'm braced."

"_He's meeting with the biggest douchebag since McCarthy."_

"... Wunderbar…"

"_Right? I told him he was fucking insane, but whatever. He looks like a hippie nowadays. Guess he's one at heart."_

Hank rolled his eyes and leaned his forehead on the wall. "Where is Logan?"

"_With Charles… No offense, but I kinda figured you, being a genius, would've seen the obvious 'hey, Charles kinda needs help getting around' thing."_

"Right. So you're alone?"

"_... Kinda but not really."_

"I'm making the executive decision that I don't desire to know."

"_You're not even in charge!"_

"I have been Charles's second-in-command for years now. You can be in charge when you get vomited on and deal with him crying due to emotional scarring."

"_... Yeah you can be team leader."_

"That's what I thought."


	22. Tic

When he came around the corner again, the boy's eyes suddenly flashed up to him, staring what seemed to be straight into his soul with an unnatural intensity. Unnerved, Hank shifted awkwardly and was relieved when Raven broke the trance.

"Did you get ahold of him?"

"No, he was out."

"Great."

"Hey!" Kurt cried as David grabbed a partially put together structure from his hand.

"Kurt," Raven's voice was low in a warning.

"He took it out of my hand!"

"I know."

"Make him give it back!"

"Kurt, hush."

"Mom-"

"_Kurt_, that's enough."

The younger boy frowned deeply.

"Don't pout. You have plenty of Legos. Play with the rest."

"I'm so sorry," Gabrielle's voice said softly, wrought with guilt.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I try to teach him not to do things like that, but…" She wrung her hands. "He doesn't understand."

"Seriously, it's fine. Kurt needs to learn to share."

"Does he enjoy building things?"

Gabrielle started a little at Hank's question. "Yes. He's always taking things apart and putting them back together."

Hank eased down to the floor, filching a few blocks for himself and setting about creating a cube. David and Kurt's attentions were captured by the process, and he offered it out to David when he finished. "Can you take this apart and remake it?"

David's eyes flickered between Hank's face-not quite meeting his gaze-and the cube, then a hand flashed out to grab it. He crushed the cube's structure into bits of brick, yet easily replicated it, with the same array of colors on one side as had been before.

Ah. So David was a boy after his own heart. … Well, if Charles didn't wish to see the boy, then Hank would certainly be eager to get inside his head and figure him out. If nothing else, they could bond over engineering.


	23. Let's Try This Again

Gabrielle and David had long since gone home, Raven inviting them to return the next day. Hank had a feeling Raven was a little lonely for company, judging by the swiftness with which she'd invited him out and her eagerness to associate with her brother's ex. Kurt was all fine and good, but Hank understood the longing for a companion around his own age. That had been his childhood in a nutshell.

"_Hello?"_

"Charles, it's Hank."

"_Hank… Are you alright?"_

"As well as I can be. You?"

"_Better after today."_

"Surprising."

"_Ah, he's… he's changed. Something within him… not sure if it broke, or if it mended. In any case, he's not so…" _Hank could picture Charles waving his hand around. "_Not so volatile."_

"Good news for us, then."

"_Yes, well… Where are you?"_

"California."

"_Oh. Well… are you getting some sun?"_

"More or less. Though it causes skin cancer, and I'm not keen on a double whammy."

"_That would be rather unfortunate."_

"I did call for a certain purpose, however."

"_What is it? You're not… further ill, are you?"_

"You might want to look into a grief counselor, Charles. You're terrible at dealing with loss. Regardless," he sighed heavily, "I met a woman named Gabrielle Haller." Hank jolted when he heard a banging sound on the other end. "Charles?"

"_Sorry," _he gasped. "_I… I haven't… seen or… heard from her in years."_

"She has a boy with her. Thirteen."

"_... Son of a bitch."_

"Er…"

"_Shit, sorry, that's not… meant how it sounds… Fuck…"_

"She wants you to meet him."

"_Oh, fuck me."_

"Alex has already ruined your vocabulary."

"_I… I don't… fuck."_

"Er… yes, I'm aware you don't engage in the verb form of that word."

"_No, I- … Christ, Hank. I… Do you have an address or something? When does she want to meet? What's his name? It's… a he, yes? My- er, the boy I have fathered?"_

Hank rattled off the address, then sighed. "She wanted to meet as soon as possible. I don't think it's within my right to tell you his name."

"_... Right, of course. Well, ah… Thank you for… for telling me."_

"It was more of an obligation, but you're welcome."

"_What um… did… did she seem upset? Angry?"_

"No. Not angry. Upset, yes… but for a different reason than you're thinking."

"_Oh. Well…"_

"I need to go, Charles. It's late and even later for you."

"_Right. Good night, Hank."_

"Good night."


	24. Check

The fifth day of his stay with Raven and Kurt, Hank found himself sitting on the edge of the couch, waiting to jump up and run to the phone for when Charles called. He was visiting Gabrielle and his son, and while Hank considered himself a man who didn't poke his nose in other people's business, he was anxious to hear how Charles would react. He hoped it was positive, despite the cursing during their first phone conversation.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh, right." He leaned forward to look at the board. "There."

"Hahaha! Check!"

"Illegal move. You can only move rooks in straight lines."

"Awwww."

"Now, hold on." He tapped a piece with his index finger, then tapped a space. "What about there?"

"... Huh. Hadn't thought of that."

"Chess is a multi-tasker's game. You have to focus on all the pieces. It's also for strategists, because you have to plan several steps ahead."

"This isn't very fun."

"Sure it is. You just have to practice." He pointed to another piece. "If you move that, you could capture my king in two moves. However, I could take your bishop before you checkmated me. Thus," Hank tapped the now moved knight, "This was the best piece to move."

"Moommmm, Hank's being confusing again!"

"No he's not, you're just not listening."

"Thank you."

"Don't get used to it." Despite her words, Raven wore a small smile on her face.

Hank pretended his cheeks weren't warm, nor did a smile grace his face to match hers.


	25. Rambling

He leapt up when the phone rang shrilly, hurrying to lift it from its cradle and hoping it wasn't another salesman trying to sell Raven health insurance.

"_Hank?"_

"It's me. How did-"

"_I don't know what to think."_ Charles's voice was breathless. "_He's… He's… amazing."_

"In what way?"

"_Oh, everything, I think… that sounds right."_ Hank could almost hear the grin and dazed look in Charles's eyes. "_He's marvelous. He's so… oh, Hank, if only you could feel his mind. I think I got a bit of an adrenaline rush, a high, from it. Like I do with Cerebro."_

"... That's an accomplishment on his part."

"_His imagination is endless. His mind is so… keen. It wants to learn so badly and it… it felt me. His mind soaked up everything it could glean from me."_ Charles chuckled. "_It was kind of how I imagined a Vulcan mind meld would go. It was quite possibly the most exhilarating experience I've ever had in my life."_

"Do you think he's a telepath?"

"_It's entirely possible. Either that, or his mind is just more open to a telepath's. I've met a few people here and there who are especially receptive. David… He's brilliant, Hank. Just wonderful."_

"How long are you staying?"

"_I'll stay for a good while. Not like I'm needed anywhere. I'll stay until… Gabrielle tells me to leave David alone. But… for now, I'm sticking by him. He's already attached to me."_

"He seems to form quick attachments."

"_Quite so. Gabrielle told me… he doesn't talk much at all. But he wouldn't hush for a minute and kept showing me all his things. I know he's never been open to anyone that way before. I'm not sure how his mother feels about it, but I'm not going to dislike it- Oh. Er… I've been rambling this whole time, haven't I?"_

"Just a bit."

"_I'm terribly sorry, my friend. Um… Would you like to get coffee tomorrow? Alex wanted to see the sights."_

"I'd be happy to. It… will be nice to catch up. I spoke with Alex the other night, but… it's the first time since…"

"_I know. We'll meet tomorrow, then. Around nine? Do you know of any places nearby?"_

"Indeed I do."


	26. Carpe Diem, Bitches

_Thank you to the anons and familiar faces who reviewed! Hippiechick, I'm following a certain style with this story, so I'm keeping the chapters short._

* * *

><p>Wheezing after the walk from the trolley to the coffee shop, Hank paused at the door before slowly stepping inside, looking around to see if they'd already arrived. Alex spotted him and waved, beckoning the taller man forward with a smile.<p>

"Hey, man. Haven't seen you in ages."

"The same. It's wonderful to see you."

"Seriously? That's all the greeting I get?"

Hank wheezed and coughed as Alex crushed him in a bear hug.

"Alex, you might want to relinquish your grip. Hank may expire from lack of oxygen otherwise."

"You okay?"

Gasping and coughing into his arm, Hank nodded weakly. "Give me a-" Cough. "-minute."

Logan oh so _helpfully_ slapped his back. "Breathe, pal."

"Trying," he panted.

"... Wanna bring me up to speed on why you're like a smoker, only hotter?"

"... I… um… what even."

"I'll inform him, Hank, since you're too red in the face to do so. You can blame it on the coughing, if you like."

"I wish…"

"Hank has been… diagnosed with cancer. He has yet to see the blood doctor about treatment, however."

"The treatment could make me expire faster," Hank rasped.

"What the hell? How is it going to make you die quicker?"

"It's poison to stop the cells from multiplying. Last I checked, poison is fatal."

"... How did the FDA approve that shit?"

"Well… it does work, technically. But it could also kill me sooner than the cancer itself."

"Not if this continues going unchecked, my friend. I would really love if you saw a medical professional rather than being bullheaded about this."

"Oh, so like you saw a medical professional for your spinal pain? … I… I'm sorry, Charles. I didn't… mean that."

"It's… it's alright. I know it… sounds hypocritical of me. But please, consider it. I may not give a second thought to my own health, but I don't want to lose you to this, of all things."

"Yeah, c'mon, man. I just go back from 'nam. Can't you help a guy out and stick around for awhile longer?"

"Chuck won't let us out of the house. You're the one who gets let out. You have to buy us beer… and get me some Cubans."

"... Cubans are illegal for a reason."

"Oh for God's sake." Charles rubbed his temples.

A waitress interrupted them. "What would you like to drink?"

"Do you have hot tea?"

"We sure do."

"That, please. Alex, what do you want?"

"Uh… balls… what's plain coffee?"

"I'll bring you a mug."

"Thanks. Claw man?"

"Got any beer?"

"... This is a coffee shop."

"Damn. Uh… coke?"

"We do have that. And you?"

"How many shots of espresso are you legally allowed to put in coffee?"

"... Er… seven."

"If I give you twenty dollars, will you put twelve in?"

"Hold on a moment- Hank, are you _trying_ to give yourself a heart attack?"

"I'm trying to live by the carpe diem philosophy." He pulled an Andrew Jackson from his wallet and held it out to the waitress. "Please?"

The waitress peered at him. "You've been coming in with Ms. Wagner, haven't you?"

"... Yes?"

She frowned, sorrow in her eyes. "Oh, honey, keep the twenty. You've got enough to handle without bribing me." Straightening, she rattled off their orders. "That it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll be back." Her hand patted Hank's shoulder as she drifted back to the kitchen.

"... So you can get free handouts because you have cancer? Dude, you have to come back to Westchester so we can go to the pizza place… and the arcade… and the electronics store-"

"Alex, I am not taking advantage of people's sympathetic emotions to get you free items."

"Oh, come on, man! You just said you were seizing the day and shit."

"I could tell you exactly on how many levels your statements are morbidly wrong, but I'm too busy with my carpe diem to listen to your drivel."

"... Charles, translation?"

"Your statements are wrong on so many levels, Hank could explain it, he doesn't want to because he's too busy seizing the day to listen to your chatter."

"... Ouch."

Hank silently lifted the mug to his lips, taking a sip of the heart attack-inducing drink.


	27. Gateway Drug

The four of them made their way slowly, carefully, up and down the slopes of San Francisco, taking in the sights as they went. Logan was in charge of making sure Charles didn't lose control and roll somewhere unpleasant. Alex had put himself in charge of hauling Hank up the hills and gripping his arm with bruising force to be sure he didn't fall going down. The scientist attempted to explain he could walk fine, he just easily ran out of breath, but Alex wasn't hearing any of it.

"So how long have you been here?"

"Only a little while. I arrived on Sunday."

"How long are you staying?"

"Through the week. Raven asked me to come."

Belatedly, he realized what he'd just said, and groaned as Alex stared at him. "Raven?"

"Er… yes?"

"Shit, man, Charles has been crying about her forever."

"She implored me not to tell him she was here."

"... So he just thinks you're here to enjoy the shitty geography that makes you hack like a smoker?"

"... Correct."

"You're an idiot, Hank."

"My intelligence quotient would beg to differ."

"You can be smart and still be a dumbass." Alex grabbed his arm roughly and dragged him across the street.

"Alex, we could have been hit by a car!"

"I was watching! Shut up, okay?"

"Shutting up."

_Hank? Alex? Where are you off to?_

"Somewhere," the blond replied to the mental British voice. "You guys can keep going. Just… Vulcan mind meld with us later so we can find you."

_Er… of course. Have fun._

"Fun is subjective," Hank muttered, leaning against a wall to catch his breath.

"You okay?"

"I need a minute… where are we going?"

"To buy pot."

"Um… you do realize that is a gateway drug?"

"Sean never got addicted to anything else."

"... True."

They both paused, looking uncomfortable before Alex spoke again. "So, pot. Unless you wanna try snorting crack."

"Cocaine."

"... What's the difference?"

"Crack is injected or inhaled, and it's cheaper. Cocaine is refined… like Mexican black tar heroin." At Alex's incredulous expression, he backpedaled hastily, holding his hands up. "I was bored and decided to study recreational drugs for a time."

"... Okay, then."

"Marijuana is not legally sold."

"They have stores for it, don't they?"

"... Technically yes."

"Let's go."

"Oh, dear…"


	28. Not Worth the Fight

They stepped into the store, and Hank was immediately struck by the skunk odor and the black lights. Blinking and squinting in the terrible lighting, he reluctantly followed Alex to the counter to greet the man with long hair, small glasses, and tie dye shirt under a fringe vest. This hippie could not be more of a stereotype if he tried.

"How's it going?"

"Awesome, dude."

"Great, okay, my friend needs something to help him relax."

"Man, he's coughing a lot. You sure you wanna smoke this?"

"Hundred percent sure. How much is it?"

Hank's only contribution to the conversation was his palm smacking his forehead.

"Here you go, man. Share it and the love. Peace!"

"... Peace." Alex shoved Hank outside again and the latter took a large inhale of somewhat fresher air, uncaring about the air pollution. "Hippies are weird."

"Hardly more so than us, but I understand your point."

"So where should we smoke this?"

"Nowhere?"

"Ha, you're a laugh riot." Rolling his eyes, Alex grabbed his wrist and trudged up the sidewalk. "Let's find a park full of hippies. We'll blend in."

"I beg to differ, considering we're not in tie dye and our hair is still similar to the sixties."

"Dude, shut up unless you can say something that doesn't bum me out."

"Alright, fine. Lovely weather."

"Jesus, you're bad at small talk."

"You've been aware of this for years."

"... Yeah, I must've been remembering you through rose tinted glasses while I was busy shooting Chinks."

Hank choked violently at the slur, trying to tug away from his friend and at least stopping them as he gasped for air. "Alex," he hissed, "You can't _say_ things like that!"

Folding his arms, the blond raised an eyebrow. "Not like there are any here."

"That's…" He moaned, pointing subtly to a black couple across the street. "It's like calling them… er…" He coughed. "The usual slur. Just because they're not close enough to hear doesn't mind you should say it."

"Look, Hank, I almost died to those squinty-eyed fuckers and my whole platoon died a few years back. I'll call them whatever I damn well please. It's pay back."

Sighing, the scientist stepped forward. "I just… fine."

Alex's eyes widened. "Just 'fine'? No argument?"

"Just don't say it loud enough for someone to hear, alright? You can say it around me and I won't gripe at you for it. Just say it quietly."

The answering smile, one of relief that Hank understood, was enough to make him feel better about his decision. Alex was who he was. He'd been through things Hank could only imagine. So long as his friend didn't go around shouting it at the nearest Asian person, Hank could drop the subject and let his friend vent. Even if the slur made him cringe violently.


	29. Munchies

Well, even though the pollen was still floating through the air, Hank was at least happier to be among the prominent nature rather than huffing up and down hilly sidewalks. As he and Alex loped through the park, they received a few glances, mostly due to Hank's wheezing and Alex's dark green military jacket. Stopping under a big shady tree, Alex double checked for random people having sex before settling down against the trunk.

"Sit down, geek." The blond patted the space beside him, and Hank sat slowly.

"So… what do we do with that?"

"You didn't learn how to roll a blunt in your recreational drug research?"

"Er… no."

"I'll teach you."

"Where did you learn that?"

"... Sean taught me."

"Oh."

Soon enough, Hank was sitting loosely against the tree trunk, the warm air mixing nicely with the shade over him and Alex. Yawning, he blinked blearily and turned his head to Alex.

"What… why are… you looking at me like that?"

"... Like… what?"

Alex shrugged.

"'Kay." Trying and failing to sit up, Hank shifted and brought one knee up. "This is great."

"What is?"

"Uh… the uh… the thing."

"What's the thing?"

"I don't know. You know what's fascinating?"

"Huh?"

"How tetrahydrocannabinol can treat nausea."

"... What?"

"Stuff that's in pot."

"Oh! Yeah… yeah…"

"It also…" Hank put a hand to his stomach, "Makes the stomach long for sustenance."

"... English, bro."

"I'm hungry."

"'Kay." Alex slowly sat up, eyes bloodshot. "Burgers and fries?"

"Sounds suitable." Stretching lazily, the taller man yawned. "We should… locate our companions."

"... Uh…"

"Charles and… Logan."

"Oh." Alex put two fingers to each temple, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding Charles."

"You're not a telepath." Hank giggled at the sight.

"Shhhhh, I'm trying to find him."

… _Hank?_

"... Charles?"

_Good God, what's happened to you?_

"What…"

… _Are you high?_

"Higher than a kite," Hank mumbled, snickering.

… _Bloody hell. Stay put, both of you. Logan and I are close by._

"'Kay. I require sustenance containing mostly carbohydrates, with meat and dairy."

_I'm sure we can find something along those lines._


	30. Return

Hank stumbled into Raven's apartment, blinking past the faint haze still clouding his mind and vision. Shutting the door as quietly as possible, he leaned against it for a moment before stepping into the living room. Raven looked up from the television, brows furrowing.

"You were gone awhile."

"Spent the day with Charles and the others." Hank stopped awkwardly in the hall, glancing to see what was on tv. Sesame Street, which Kurt seemed enamored with.

Raven wrinkled her nose. "Did you cross some hippies?"

"Huh? … Oh, sorry, sorry, it's uh…"

"You toked up, didn't you?"

"... Yes?"

"Go shower. You reek."

"My apologies. Er…"

"What's that?"

"I uh… bought you something. To thank you for letting me stay here."

"... You didn't have to…" Reluctantly, she reached out, taking the small bag from Hank.

"It's the polite thing to do. You've been a rather gracious host… considering I smell like a skunk now and have had a few breakdowns recently."

"... Thank you."

"It's the least I could do. I uh… I should go shower."

"Right. Scrub all body hair thoroughly. The smell clings."

"Right."

"And brush your teeth and use mouthwash!"

"Thanks for the advice!" Hank called back down the hall, shutting the bathroom door. Leaning against it, he closed his eyes, sighing. He would do this. If he accomplished nothing else before he died, he would at least do this.


	31. Rude Awakening

Hank's eyes blinked exhaustedly open when he heard what sounded like glass shattering. Bolting upright, he coughed raggedly, swinging his head around to find the source of the noise. Light was streaming through the perfectly normal living room windows, though Kurt looked a little guilty as he frowned at Hank, scattered Legos in front of him.

"Kurt, I told you to be quiet."

"Sorry, I forgot the Legos were there."

"Evidently. Hey, Hank."

"Er… hi." Stretching and grimacing at the popping joints, he sat up fully and pushed his hair off his forehead. "What uh…"

"Probably should've warned you. I take him to church every Sunday."

Kurt flashed a grin at Hank.

"... Oh. You didn't strike me as…"

"Religious? I'm not, but…" Raven shrugged. "I'll let him figure out it's all a hoax when he's older. Can't hurt to let him believe for awhile."

"Makes sense." Swinging his legs over the side of the couch, he stood up, wheezing.

"Do you wanna come with us?" Kurt asked, staring up at Hank with impossible big puppy dog eyes and clinging to Hank's hand with his little one.

"Kurt, I think Hank might want to rest."

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeeeeeee?"

Hank couldn't resist chuckling. "Sure, I'll come along. It's been many years since I've attended a religious gathering."

"Hurry! We hafta leave soon!"

"I'll go as fast as I can."

Once Hank had gotten into his nicer pants and jacket, tie properly knotted and hair combed back off his face, he looked at himself in the mirror. Right. He hadn't been to church since he was a little boy, before he left for Harvard. He'd hated it, subscribing to atheism from a young age. It just made far more sense to him than blindly believing in an abstract deity who could somehow control everything if he wanted, but let humans slaughter each other for sport instead. What kind of controlling force would send his child into this world for the sole purpose of letting him die?

It had never made sense to Hank. Likely never would. Stepping out of the bathroom, he smiled at Kurt. "Do I look ready?"

"You look like a businessman!"

Hank and Raven both laughed, and smiled just a little when they caught each other's eye.


	32. Church

Awkwardly, he shifted as Raven lead the way through the throngs of people, wheezing when he passed a group of elderly women and was blasted by the smell of perfume. Sitting in the old familiar agonizing pews, he began a list of reasons he didn't miss church. Drumming his fingers softly on his slacks, Hank tried his best not to look pained or bored. It would be rude.

"You okay?"

Fail. "Fine."

"Getting flashbacks from your childhood?"

"How did you…?"

Raven smirked. "Charles and I used to go to church when we were kids."

"... Oh." It made sense, then, why Raven had come to the atheist realization so easily.

"Charles waffles between atheism and agnosticism… occasionally he goes through an existential crisis and starts trying to be devout, then he gets drunk and fucks the nearest woman."

Hank would have spit if he'd been drinking anything. As it were, he was left spluttering.

"Easy, Brain."

Wheeze. "Brain?"

"New nickname. Try not to hack in the middle of the service."

"I'll do my best, but I cannot guarantee anything."

"I'll tell everyone you have cancer. That'll get them off your back."

"... Please don't."

Raven snickered at his terrified expression. "You don't mobs of old women praying for your body and salvation?"

"... No. No, please, no."

"Alright, I'll have mercy on you."

As the congregation rose as one, Hank looked down at Kurt, who seemed to be intently listening. Huh. Interesting.

"You're s'posed to sing," Kurt whispered.

"I uh… I don't sing."

"But-"

"Kurt, hush. Hank, lip sync."

"Awww."

"Fine."


	33. It's Okay

Hank couldn't sleep. He'd been trying since Kurt went to bed, but his brain wouldn't shut off. The thoughts kept cycling through his head, demanding to be put into words said to Raven. He had to apologize. He had to. He would go back to Westchester tomorrow and he might never see her again before the cancer finally took the last breath in his body.

Kicking off the blankets, he stood up, making his way as quietly as possible to Raven's room. Knocking on the door, Hank hoped she wouldn't mind him interrupting her sleep. He just had to do this. And doing it in front of everyone at an airport wouldn't be wise.

"What in the _hell_ do you want at two in the morning?" Raven hissed as she opened the door.

"I have to say something. Before I leave."

"Can't it wait?"

"... No."

"... Come in."

Hank stepped into the bedroom, door closing softly behind him. "I… I never apologized to you. For that night."

"I'm going to blame this on the time of night. What night are you talking about?"

"... 1962."

"Ah."

"I just… I'm sorry. For everything I said."

The memory flashed through his head again, Raven telling him not to inject himself, telling him he was beautiful and perfect. He'd never been told that by anyone. Not even his own parents. He hadn't known how to react when Raven said that.

And then… She'd pushed away the serum. He understood now, what had changed. Erik had talked to her. Convinced her she was fine the way she was. And she _was_. She was absolutely the most wonderful woman he'd ever met in his life. She was beautiful in her natural form, even wild haired and exhausted as she looked now.

He hadn't understood then, however. He'd only been faced with rejection after he'd clung to her like a lost puppy, wagging its tail at the friendly girl who threw him a bone and encouraged him to be friendly back. Now, after trying to impress her, he'd been turned away. It had crushed him, brutally. He'd lashed out on instinct, telling her she would never be accepted into society and she looked beautiful once she became blonde again.

As Alex would put it, he'd been an asshole.

"I know."

Her voice broke him from his reverie, and he furrowed his brow. "What?"

"I know you're sorry. Look…" She ran a hand through her hair. "It felt shitty when you said it, and for a while after you said it. I think you meant it at the time, and then you thought you were a bastard later for saying it."

"... Are you a telepath?"

She snorted. "I've just had ten years to think about it. You're… You're not the type of person to be proud of saying something like that. I wasn't exactly clear with you on where I stood, so you felt hurt, and then you acting like a dick and hurt me."

Hank shuffled his feet, reminded of how he hadn't been able to let them breathe all week, constantly keeping socks on since he still felt self conscious after all this time. "I'm sorry."

"You're not a bad person, Hank. You just said some shit neither of us are happy about, and I was kind of being a bitch then." Raven shrugged. "Hey, don't cry on me."

"I'm not crying. I just have a splinter in my eye."

Raven laughed a little, even as Hank rubbed at his face. "It's in the past… the apology does help, though."

"Does it?" He sniffed, wheezing a little.

"Yeah. It does."

The hug she wrapped him in surprised them both, but it wasn't unwelcome. Nor was Hank's return as he sniffed and tried to blink back any further waterworks. It wasn't perfect. But nothing in life was.


	34. So Long, Farewell, Auf Wiedersehen

He really didn't want to leave. He'd missed Raven over the years, as he hadn't seen her once since 1963. Then she'd shown up on their radars again when Logan dragged them all into the process of preventing a sinister future. Now, after she'd called him again for reasons she'd never explained, he'd spent a week with her in the city of hills, met her son, helped Charles patch up an old relationship, and managed to apologize to her after all this time.

He didn't want to leave.

"Kurt, say goodbye to Hank."

"Buh-bye, Hank." Kurt wrapped himself around Hank's leg, hugging him.

Hank smiled fondly down at the boy. "Goodbye, Kurt."

"Are you gonna come see us again?"

"I… uh… maybe someday."

"Okay. You better!"

"I'll check my calendar."

He turned to Raven, one hand clenching around the handle of his suitcase. "So… I suppose this is farewell. Forever."

"... Maybe not forever."

"What?"

He gasped and then wheezed helplessly as Raven wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"We'll see each other again. Eventually. Before you die."

"I… thank you, Raven. For… for everything."

"You're welcome."

They both smiled at each other, and this time, they didn't have to pretend they weren't.


End file.
